Talk:List of Beta Testers
Your missing Davis 2 from the list Gallery? Should we have a gallery? Iamred1 Talk to me... 07:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Look at this photo. Doesn't this prove that you clearly need to add more names to that list? Other ways of checking Another way of checking of whether or not a penguin is a beta tester is by seeing their age and comparing it with another beta tester's age. This way, penguins that did not get the hat can still be listed on the page. Bigpboy 21:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) U 4got 1! [[title Media: Example.ogg--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here ---- ]] You missed 05ryan005! Rupertgene3 02:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Rupertgene3Rupertgene3 02:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) April 27, 2010 There is way more betas like Opi123 and Penny37017. And Meamealea You Need to add somebody to the list It is gamemaster he vanished but he was a beta Here's one "13eta" he's on my buddy list. --Eternal Magma Complaints ahoy! 14:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Error on page The template which says pictures will not be accepted, the link says "Penguin storm" but the real article title is "Penguin Storm". Can an administrator fix it please? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) More betas *123 *TV2 Sverige *fun Add them to the list.-- 13:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Several things: :#123 and fun should have at least 4 characters :#We can't put them on without proof. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 05:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Media:Example.ogg-- 02:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I think my buddy's a beta. I was going through my buddy list today and i found a beta. He was Mimo 768. I don't know how to take a picture because I'm on a mac. Pic Here's a picture of Shauny, in case you want to add it somewhere. ' ~The Plush ' ' (Talk!) 04:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if this will help... Here's an in-game image of Spudder. I also have an image of his player card, but there seems to be on already on the page... ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 05:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Betas needing to be added These are all betas from the image above. *Xternal *Badboy *co0ool *khan11 *maxmaciej ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 05:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am a beta tester on Club Penguin would you like some photos from me? --Shauneh 02:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :On the article, it says pictures will not be accepted, but I'd be willing to meet you on Club Penguin (and there you would put on your hat). ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 04:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Firebolt Here is a picture of Firebols, as seen on November 17, 2011, at the Dock: Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:05, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Wupiiii Wupiiii is missing from the list. He is a beta tester. If you want, I will post two Youtube proofs Video of Natonstan (Beta): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQou7iMuP8s Already on the list but thought it might be interesting to some Add Beanbag123 Beanbag123 is a beta - his age is 2562 as of today... thats beta age? He always wears a red lei and 3d glasses but never his beta hat... EDIT - I saw him on Sleet wearing a Beta Hat '''Why cant i upload a pic? it says permission error Search for Mimo 768 with the new buddy list, he has a beta hat on. You should add him to the list.